The Closer I Get to You
by rubberduckie16
Summary: Monica and Chandler AU. It's about their friendship... and probably romance. Please read and review.
1. Where it all started

This is my first fic.so please be kind and please review.

This is a major AU.

A/N: Things to know: They live in California. Monica is 11, Ross is 12, Rachel is 11, Chandler is 12, but he's in the same grade as Monica because his birthday is December (because here, if your birthday is December, you're like a year behind. Well, in our district at least,i think. And please don't ask me why), Joey is 12, and Chandler's best friend and has the same grade with the girls cuz he repeated a grade, and Phoebe is 11. Ross and Monica don't live in the same city where the rest of the gang lives. Their ages change as we go along the fic. And Monica was never fat.

Chapter 1-Where it all started

Monica's POV…

"But Mom, I don't want to move!" I whined

"We have to, Monica. So stop whining because it will do no good" Mom yelled at me. Again, for like the millionth time today. I just can't stop whining you know? I don't want to leave this place. I grew up here. My best friend is here. Why do we have to move?

"Harmonica, we will move in Santa Monica, just like your name! And there's a beach there! You know that! We always go there" my dad tried to convince me.

"Yeah, but we go there for fun! I don't want to live there! I don't want to leave Jenna!" I whined again. I don't want to leave my best friend, Jenna!

"You'll still see Jenna, Mon. Santa Monica is not that far from Pasadena" Ross, my annoying brother tried to convince me too. It's just because he doesn't understand how to leave a friend because he doesn't have any!

"Whatever. It's not like I have a choice" I said, giving up. It's not like me just to give up on things like these. I am so defenseless. I don't want to move. But it's like I don't have a choice, does it?

Then 3 weeks later, we moved out from the place that I grew up, to a city where… I can't think of a word that fits. I admit it, its way better than Pasadena.

For 11 years, I lived in Pasadena. It's a cool place, really, it is. But Santa Monica is WAY cooler. The beach, the pier, FRED SEGAL! What more can you ask for. I mean, my mom would always take me to Fred Segal at Melrose, which is pretty far from Pasadena, but now, I live in a city where there's a Fred Segal. How fun could this get? Okay, I'm really excited. But I don't think I'll still be excited when I go to school. I'd be new there. Do you even know how scary it is!

I'd probably be a loner like my brother. Like someone would be my best friend right away.

Okay. Today is my first day in school. WOW. Scary, I know.

"Okay class, this is Monica Geller, she's your new classmate, now be nice to her" the teacher, Ms. Dodd, introduced me at turned to me "Monica would you like to introduce yourself?" I nodded.

"Hi. I'm Monica Geller, I'm from Pasadena. I hope I can make new friends here." I said. I couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Okay, Monica, thank you. Well, you can sit next to Rachel" she told me "Rachel, raise your hand" the teacher said. She raised her hand "Monica, you can sit next to her" the teacher instructed.

I went and sat next to her

"Hi Monica, I'm Rachel. Rachel Green." She said and extended her hand to me. I took it and shook it

"Hi" I said with my huge smile

"Would you like to be my friend?" she asked me. She's nice. I like her already

"Sure. Would that be okay with your friends?"

"I guess so, hold on. Let me introduce you" she turned her back and tried to get the attention of this blonde girl. "Pheebs!" she said quietly so the teacher won't get mad. "Phoebe!" then the girl looked back

"Yeah?" the blonde girl, who I assumed is Phoebe, answered, finally after what it seems like forever

"We have a new friend!" Rachel said excitedly

"The new girl?"

"Yeah, Monica, Phoebe, Phoebe, Monica" Rachel introduced us to each other

"Cool. We have a new friend!" Phoebe jumped up and down in excitement

"Phoebe, you have to seat down and stop disrupting my class or else you're going to spend 15 minutes on the corner!" Ms. Dodd said

Phoebe went back to her seat then Rachel called the attention of this another guy, I call him the "noisy guy". Since I don't know their names, I started making up since I got into the classroom.

The guy looked back at Rachel.

"Joey! We have a new friend"

"How you doin'?" the guy asked me and winked at me

"I'm doin good, thanks, and you?" I replied. He didn't say anything. He looked kinda confused. Then Rachel laughed. "Why, what did I do?"

"Nothing" Rachel said. "Okay. Joey, Monica, Monica Joey" Rachel said again and Joey waved at me and said hi.

"So, these are all your friends?" I asked Rachel.

"No. Not really, there's still one more. See that kid at the corner" Rachel said and pointed to a kid sitting at a chair in the corner "Well, that's Chandler. He's sitting right there until before recess for making some smarty pants comment"

"Oh" I said

Then after a few minutes and some chit chats with Rachel, the bell finally rang. It's recess time. Chandler came up to us and Rachel introduced me to him. He's a pretty nice guy.

Then all my fears were gone. I found new friends. Of course I wouldn't forget about my friends in Pasadena.

But my friends here are way better. Rachel, she's like an instant best friend. I still love Jenna, I still call Jenna, I still write to Jenna. But Rachel, she's nothing like Jenna, she's different than Jenna.

That day I met Rachel, I found out she dances ballet too. The next week, I enrolled at the ballet studio that she goes to. See, now I realized that Rachel is the best friend I've always wanted and of course Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler too.


	2. Friendship

Chapter 2- Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends and the cast of course. Yeah right, like I can afford them.

Years had passed, and we're still friends. We're now in 8th grade. We're still best friends. Joey and Chandler were like dating almost all the girls in school. Rachel and I are in the Pep Squad. Phoebe, well, she's still the same old Phoebe.

Rachel is dating this cute guy, who I used to like, then we had a fight for like 3 days, but we made up. We're all fine now. And as far as my love life goes… it sucks. I dated this one guy, and then he broke up with me after a few weeks. Then there's this other guy, man, he suck! And through all this break-ups, family problems, and all these crap, I only had one shoulder to cry on, one of my best friends, surprising that it's not Rachel, it was Chandler. There are times that Rachel would be so busy with her love life and I couldn't find a shoulder to cry on except for Chandler. He's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I don't have a crush on him or anything, but he's just always there for me.

I woke up one morning really happy and cheerful. Another day in school, I don't really know why I'm so happy today. Maybe because I have great friends! Well, my friends are not just the 4 of them. I have other friends out of our group too. But the 4 of them are my best friends.

"Hey Mon!" I heard my friend Elisa called me

"Hey El"

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much" I said while I was fixing my stuff in my locker

"Oh my God Monica, you gotta help me"

"Help you with what?"

"Chandler"

"Oh my God, you like Chandler!" I asked her, slightly excited for my friend, but of course I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel kinda jealous.

"Well duh"

"I can't. I'm sorry" I said.

"Why not?"

"He's seeing Jessica" I said honestly. Well, he's really seeing Jessica.

"Jessica the cheerleader? No he's not! How come I don't see her with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're blind" I said and chuckled a little. After this conversation, Elisa and I never talked to each other again. She hated me for some reason, which made me feel bad because I can't remember if I really did something bad to her.

* * *

Months have passed, we were at a school dance, and I just wanted to get out from everything. I'm just not in the mood to go to the dance. I looked for Rachel, she was there making out with his boyfriend, then Joey was dancing with his date, Phoebe was sitting and having a good time with her date, Chandler, well, I cant find him anywhere, probably somewhere making out with Jessica, and me, here I am incredibly bored with my date. 

"Hey, Daniel, I'll be back, I'll just go to the rest room" I told my date, heck, I am so gonna ditch him.

I ran out of the school gym and went to the quad as I saw a familiar figure. I went there and sat next to him.

"Hey Chan, whatcha doing out here?" I looked at him, the normal hyper and funny Chandler is just sitting here looking kinda bummed. He didn't answer my question "Chan, what's wrong?" he still didn't answer "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Jess broke up with me"

"What? Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that" I said and put my arm over him "You mind if I ask why?"

"She said she doesn't like me anymore" He said then looked down

"That's it? She just said it that way?" he nodded. "Oh Chandler, I'm so sorry. But you know what? It's not your loss! It's hers. She let go of one sweet guy. And besides, what are you weeping at. We're still young, we've got time. We're still in Middle school. We're not even in high school yet and you're weeping over a girl. I know it's a though time, but you've got your friends, and you have a lot to be happy about than to be sad over Jess"

"Wow, am I hearing a positive comment from Monica Geller?" He said, now smiling. God, I love his smile.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" then there was silence "Mon, Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being there for me" then he slightly nudged me

"Just returning the favor" I said and I nudged him back. He pulled me into a long hug and kissed me at the forehead.

Then we talked through the whole night until the dance was finished. He's a great guy. How can a girl not like him? But he's my friend. And I don't have a crush on him. Girls he dated just don't see what I see in him. He's not just Mr. Smarty Pants. He's actually a sweet, cool, and caring friend.

* * *

"Mon" Rachel was calling me 

"Yeah?"

"Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it!" She said excitedly with her huge smile

"Wouldn't believe what?"

"Guess who asked Chandler out!"

"Phoebe… no…. no… JOEY!" I said trying to make her laugh.

"Well, unfortunately, it's not Joey… It's Melissa"

"Oh my gosh! Melissa! As in the read head, kinda chubby, slightly geeky Melissa!"

"Yup, SHE asked HIM out" emphasizing that the girl asked Chandler out

"Did he say yes?" I asked.

She nodded. I laughed real badly at this "Jackass" was all I managed to say.

Yes, Chandler dated a bunch of girls, and yes, maybe I admit now that I have a crush on him. But knowing Chandler, he'll never hook up with his friends, whether it's me, Rachel, or Phoebe. Wow, maybe being friends with Chandler has its disadvantages.

I got home that night, after a long tiring day, we were all at Rachel's house hanging out. I entered the house, my parents are yelling at each other, again. I went straight up to my room. They didn't even notice me come in. I'm tired of them fighting. I wouldn't be surprised if dad will leave tonight and come back after a week, or a month. This has been a routine in this house. And I hate it. It wouldn't make much difference if mom would leave, I guess. But Dad leaving makes me stuck with my over critical mother and over annoying brother.

I looked around my room looking for something I can do. A picture caught my attention. It was a picture of Me, Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey. Chandler's arms were over my shoulder, Rachel was standing beside Chandler, and Joey's hands were around Phoebe's waist. Our whole group was really close, you would probably think that Joey's dating Phoebe, or Chandler and I are dating. But it's not like that. We're like brothers and sisters. I looked at the picture beside that, it was a picture of the 5 of us again when we were in 6th grade. Every time I looked at it, it makes me think how much we've changed from then.

Well, I'm still bored until now, I decided to pick up the phone and call Rachel.

"Hello" I heard a girl say in the other line, I'm pretty sure it's her sister, Amy.

"Hi, can I please speak with Rachel"

"This is Monica, right? She's in the shower. I'll let her know you called" She said

"Oh okay, thanks" then now, I'm extremely bored. Phoebe's grounded so I can't call her, Joey, well, good idea. But who has more sense, Joey or Chandler? If I call Joey, our conversation wouldn't go anywhere, but if I call Chandler, our conversation will go somewhere. Then Chandler it is.

"Hello" someone answered the phone. I think its Chandler's mom, or whoever

"Hello, can I please speak with Chandler"

"Who is this?"

"It's Monica"

"Monica, darling, hold on, will you?"

"Sure, Mrs. Bing thank you" she's a pretty nice lady.

I waited for a few minutes. Man, what is taking Chandler so long?

"Hey Mon" Chandler said, finally

"Hey Chan"

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to get away"

"Why? Parents fighting again? Brother still annoying you?"

"Wow, psychic" I said. I hear him laugh. He has the cutest laugh ever.

Then our conversation went on and on and on. I better stop this conversation before I completely fall in love with him.

I just hope that our friendship is forever. I may never be with him, but I hope he'll still be my best guy friend no matter what.


	3. Freshman Year

A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed! You guys are the best::hugs: it inspires me to write more! haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 3-Freshman year

Disclaimer: not mine.

"Oh my God, Monica, can you believe it! We're in high school!" Phoebe said excitedly as she saw me at the hall

"I know! I so can't believe it" I said a little sarcastically

"Hey, so I haven't seen you the whole summer, Mon! I missed you!" Phoebe was on a trip in New York with her mom the whole summer. We've talked sometimes, but not a lot to fill her in.

"I missed you too, Phoebe!" I said and hugged her tight

"So, how've you been the whole summer? Are you still with Jake?"

"Uh" I said and looked down "We broke up"

"What! NO way! You 2 were so cute together!"

"Well, apparently, he'd prefer to go out with Ava"

"Ava! EW! That dude has poor taste!"

"HEY! He went out with me!" I said, kinda annoyed.

"Yeah, but he broke up with you" nice save, Phoebe

I smiled at her, and then we saw Rachel walking towards us.

"Phoebe! I missed you!" Rachel squealed as she saw Phoebe and hugged her tight

"Me too!" Phoebe squealed. "Oh Mon," Phoebe said as she looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother is SO cute! Look at him" Phoebe said. I looked at him, CUTE! Is Phoebe serious? EW.

"What? EW Pheebs"

"Is he dating someone?"

"Uh" I said. Then I looked at Rachel "No, but someone around here likes him, which I still don't get why"

"Who?"

"Rachel"

Phoebe and I looked at Rachel, who, by the way, is drooling over my brother.

Seriously, that is gross. My best friend and my brother, just the thought of it makes me sick. I know Ross has a big crush on Rachel, but I will never tell Ross that Rachel likes him and I'll never tell Rachel that Ross likes him. It will be just too awkward for me.

After a few while, we saw Chandler and Joey coming in.

"Hey guys!" Chandler and Joey said and ran up to Phoebe and hugged her

"Hey" I replied, and Rachel's still drooling over my brother, who was standing not far away from us with his friends.

Yeah, we're still friends, surprising, I know, and my feelings for Chandler, yeah, its still there. Should I tell him? I don't think so. I haven't told anyone about it. Not even Rachel. And I will never tell anyone. Yeah right, like Chandler and I will ever be together. But I really like him. Should I tell him! Here I go again….. But he's so cute! Look at him…. those eyes, that smile….okay, I'll stop now.

* * *

High school isn't that bad. Days are flying by so fast. Before we knew it, its already winter and we're having a Winter Formal. 

"So, Mon, do you have a date for winter formal?" Chandler came up to me and asked me

"Nope, well, James asked me, but I don't know if I take his offer"

"Why not? He's a great guy"

"Eh, I just don't like him"

"Well, do you like anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you _like_ someone?"

"Well," I said then I blushed. "How about you, do you have a date for the winter formal?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I have a date. And oh my god, you like someone"

"Who's your date? And No I don't"

"Emily. And I don't believe you don't like anyone"

"Okay, fine, Chandler Bing! You caught me! I like someone!" I said and blushed big time.

"Who! I promise I won't tell anyone"

"I can't tell! Sorry"

"Why not?"

"Because…" I feel so defeated. I can't tell him I like him!

"Because?" he asked me and looking at me sincerely

"Because it's Hayden" Wow, Hayden's the first guy who came to my mind. I don't even like him. Hayden is one of Chandler's buddies outside the 5 of us. He's a baseball player in our school. He's kind of cute.

"Hayden! Really? Wow. I can set you 2 up!"

"Awww, Thanks Chandler, but I don't think he'll like to go with me"

"Mon, the dude has crush on you since the first pep rally this school year!"

"He likes me?" Wow, Hayden likes me! But hey, I don't like him! "Why didn't he ask me out before?"

"He's shy"

"Yeah right, Hayden, shy boy" I said. Chandler and I both laughed, knowing that Hayden is never shy

"Apparently, when it comes to you, he's shyer than ever" Chandler said and gave me that famous smirk

"Ha-ha, Chandler!" I said

"How come you look sad?" Chandler asked me after a few minutes of silence

"Nothing"

"Mon, I know there is something wrong. Are you ok?"

"Well, my dad left again" I said and I felt a tear ran down my cheek

"Wow, I'm sorry Mon" He said and gave me a big bear hug.

I gave in, I cried harder as he hugged me. I felt so safe. It felt so good, but too bad for me, he's not my boyfriend. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever. I never wanted the moment to end.

:Winter Formal Dance:

I came with Hayden, I actually had fun. I haven't even thought of Chandler the whole time. Hayden is a fun guy, and he's cute. Before the night ended, I thought I won't think of Chandler the whole night, but then I saw him, there, in one corner, kissing Emily. Suddenly, there was like a rush of jealousy ran over my body. Then before I knew it, I was there, kissing Hayden. Well, I don't really like Hayden that much. I don't really know why I kissed him, probably I was jealous or something.

Few weeks after the dance… Chandler and Emily are still seeing each other. I still feel jealous. Me and Hayden are still friends, we didn't continue going out with each other.

Time is so funny, it just passes quickly. Well, it's spring now. My parents are together again. Chandler, well, she's still with Emily. Me, well, I still like Chandler but not that much anymore, and I'm dating Trevor. A lot of things happened in a few months.

Trevor, one of my guy friends asked me out. I wouldn't normally go out with him because I don't want to lose the friendship. But I just felt something with Trevor. He's different from other guys I've been with. Maybe it was the closeness.

I walked out of my last class for the day and went to my locker to meet Rachel and Phoebe. I was fixing my stuff as I saw Chandler approaching me.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked him as he reached his locker which was next to mine.

"Er, Em and I broke up" Aww. My poor Chandler

"Oh. I'm sorry. How are you?"

"Well, I don't really know. She broke up with me, I don't really know why"

"Aw, Chandler, come here" I said and gave him a big bear hug.

"So, how are you and Trev, Mon?"

"We're fine!" I said with a huge smile. I like talking about Trevor.

"You look really happy"

"I really am"

Honestly, I'm really happy with him.

I'm happy. Yes, I am. I have Trevor, I have my best friends. Right now, I'm really happy with my life.

I could really say that I'm finally contented.


	4. I'll be there

A/N: Again, thanks to the people who reviewed you guys rock! haha! Keep those reviews coming.. I hope you guysenjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 4- I'll be there

So, let me fill you in. Freshman year, I got Trevor. We had an on-off relationship. Sophomore year passed by quickly, nothing much really happened. Well, I'd say a lot happened. Well me, I'm still with Trevor. We're still on-off. Rachel and Ross are together. It's awkward, yes, but somehow I have to get used to it. They're together for 6 months now. Phoebe is dating this guy, Mike. Joey is, well, Joey is Joey, dates here, dates there, dates everywhere. And Chandler is dating Elisa, my dear enemy, Elisa. So now, I see Chandler less. He doesn't hang out with us anymore. Joey still hangs out with us if Chandler and Elisa wants some "alone" time. IT sucks. I'm not attracted to Chandler anymore, but he's one of my best friends. And I really miss him.

Its summer already and time flies damn fast. And we're gonna be juniors. JUNIORS, we sound old, although we still act like children.

"Mon, you ready?" Rachel asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah" I answered. We're going to the mall today with Trevor, Ross, Phoebe, and Mike.

We went to our usual meeting place and saw the guys with Phoebe waiting for us.

"Hey Sweetie" Trevor said as he came up to me and kissed me.

"Hey yourself" and gave her another kiss. We heard coo-ing and aww-ing in the background which made us both laugh. And everyone cracked up like we did.

So we hanged out for almost the whole afternoon.

"Hey look! It's Chandler and Joey, and of course…" Phoebe said almost screaming.

Yes, there they are…. Chandler, Joey, and Elisa.

"Chandler! Joey! HEY!" Phoebe said calling their attention. "Oh hey, Elisa" Phoebe added a little bitterly. Chandler noticed but didn't react because he knows about what's going on between us.

"Hey guys!" Joey said coming up to us and hugged me, Phoebe, and Rachel, and gave high fives to the guys. Chandler did the same thing.

"What's up?" I said asking 2 of my best friends who I missed so much.

"Nothing much, just hanging out." Chandler said. I know someone will ask them to hang out with us. That would be too awkward. I hope no one will ask them.

"Why don't you guys hang out with us?" See, I was right. My dear Trevor asked them.

"I don't think so, dude. Maybe some other time" Chandler said to Trevor.

"So, we'll see you later guys" Joey said. And they left.

I haven't seen much of Chandler and Joey. And I really miss them.

**

* * *

**

_Ring Ring_

I picked up the phone, it was Trevor.

"Hey"

"Hey Mon," he answered. "Can we talk? I'll pick you up at 3"

"Okay" I said. I'm confused. I don't like the sound of that.

He picked me up at 10 and we went to the beach. We sat on the sand and talked.

"Mon," he started.

"Yeah?" I said, not looking up at him

"You know I love you, right?"

"Trev, I think I know where you're going. If you're going to break up with me, just say it right away. I know you don't love me. I can feel that. Even if we try, it just doesn't work that way."

"I just think I'm not the guy you deserve, I don't deserve you either. We just don't fit. And I really didn't think we will last.the real me isnot the kind of guy you really want. I knew that from the start. We can still be friends. You're such a great person and a great friend. But we can't be more than that. You need a guy who feels the same way about you. And that's not me. Yes, I lied. I didn't really love you. It was kind of a bet. And I'm into someone else. I just needed to tell you the truth. But for what it's worth, I really care about you"

"I figured that. And I don't think we can still be friends after this." I said. Everything he said was just a slap on my face. I stood up and ran away from him with tears flowing down my face. How will I go home now?

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the first phone number I could think of.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Chandler?"

"Mon?"

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked with my voice kinda cracking

"No. Are you okay? What happened? Where are you? Who hurt you?"

"Chandler, can you pick me up at the beach, the usual place. I'll explain later"

"Okay, I'll be there"

After a few minutes, I saw Chandler's car pulling up. I ran to his car and sat at the front seat. The first thing he did was hugging me and kissed me at he forehead. He's such a great friend. He's my BEST friend. Then he started to drive me home.

"So, want to talk now?" he asked me

"Trevor and I broke up."

"What happened?" he asked.

And I told him everything. He was really mad at Trevor.

"Fuck that son of a bitch! Nobody hurts my best friend like that!" Chandler said

"Chandler, calm down. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you some time." I said as he pulled up at our house.

"Come here" Chandler said before I went down and gave me a big bear hug.

I got out of his car and went inside our house. Yelling was the first thing I heard. I went straight up to my room. I don't know what to do. I'm so depressed to put up with my parents. I have no one to talk to. I have nothing to do. I sat on my bed and cried until I fell asleep.

"Mon, Monica!" I woke up hearing Ross's voice and shaking me violently.

"What's up?" I said rubbing my swollen, red and puffy eyes

"Dad left again. And Chandler called and said he really wants to talk to you"

"Not a shocker that dad left. And I'll call Chandler later"

"Hey, what's wrong?" my annoying brother asked me.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Were you crying?"

"What do you think?"

"Monica, please tell me what's wrong"

"Trevor and I broke up" I said and he gave me a bear hug

"What did he do? Or what did YOU do?"

I told him everything, every single thing Trevor told me

"That jackass, I'll pound him to death" Ross said. What he said made me laugh a little.

"Yeah, right" I said sarcastically

"Whatever, Mon! Anyway, mom said you get ready because we're going to have dinner out tonight"

"Surprising she wants to go out after dad left" I said

"Yeah, I think she's used to it" he said and we both laughed a little. I may smile, I may laugh, but deep inside my world is slowly crashing down.

I thought I was really happy with Trevor. I thought our relationship is worthwhile. But after everything he told me, I just realize that everything was all lies. From the first time we kissed, from the first time he said I love you, I never knew, and I never had a hint that they were just playing a bet on me. After all this, I ran to Chandler. I asked comfort for Chandler, I asked security from Chandler. He was my best guy friend after all. He was the first person who popped in my mind. I know we haven't hanged out with each other in a long time, but I know he's still my best guy friend.

I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up. It was Chandler.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mon, how are you?" He asked

"To be honest, not so good, well, first my boyfriend broke up with me and lied to me all these time, second, my dad left again"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mon. I just called to check on you. I'm always here if you need me"

"Thanks"

"Any time, Mon. So I better leave you alone" He said. He read my mind. I just want to be alone for a while.

"Okay. Night Chandler"

"Night, Mon!"

We hang up.

Few days after, I still cry myself to sleep, I still cry while taking showers, I still cry when I'm alone, but I put on my biggest smile in front of people to tell them I'm still okay. I am really not okay. But I try to. My friends were always there for me. They're really great. But nothing can make me feel better.Now i realizethatI have to move on. Life goes on. I have more things to look forward to, my friends, and a lot of stuff. Trevor is not the last guy on the planet. But that's not my point. I'm completely humiliated and insulted.

But I can't go back to the past. I can't do anything about it. I just have to deal with it. Move on, and forget about the past.

Trevor gave me the strength to move on.


	5. Moving On

A/n: Hey guys! sorry for the long wait.. ive been busy with all the AP reviews and my cheer workshops.. i hope you guys like this chapter.. and dont forget to review.. i know im not really good at writing.. but i just did this for fun! haha.. so i hope you guys like this!

Chapter 5-Moving On

So, as I told you, I'm moving on now. We'll see where I'll go from there. My friends are very supportive. I love them so much, especially Chandler. I don't love Chandler like LOVE love. I love him as a friend. He's been great, he would check on me all the time. You know he truly cares.

I don't like to be pitied on. But everything around me is just falling apart. Everyone just feels sorry for me.

So, we're juniors now. This sucks. Life became even more stressful. Projects, reports, home works, reviews, everything is becoming a mess. But I just have to deal with it.

"Look whose late…." Ms. Adams, my math teacher said as I came in the classroom 10 minutes late. "Ms. Geller, where's your pass?" she asked me. Damn it, another detention.

"Do I really have to get one?" I pouted a little

"Well, you're late, right?"

"But it's raining. The traffic was horrible." It's my excuse. The "my-alarm-didn't-go-off" excuse is totally overrated with Ms. Adams

"But somehow the rest of my class came on time"

"Okay fine" I pouted and turned my back to go to the attendance office.

"I'm just kidding Monica. There's no tardy policy today because of the heavy rains. You can go to your seat now" She said with a huge smile then she winked at me.

I like her, she's kind of nice. But she has her moods. I love this class. Well, its math, and I sit beside Chandler.

I went to my seat and saw Chandler laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out and he reciprocated what I did.

"Mr. Bing, can you please do problem number 3 from the homework on the board." The teacher said. Well, Chandler never do his homework, we'll see how this works.

Chandler kicked my leg asking for my homework. How can I resist that cute face? Wow, I think I'm having a crush on him again. I handed him my notebook while the teacher wasn't looking.

Chandler went up to the board and did the problem.

"Well, done Chandler. So you understand it now?" The teacher said and Chandler nodded and smiled at the teacher proudly. He's so cute! But I don't really think he understands the lesson. "Okay, you can go back to your seat now"

Chandler went back to his seat and handed me my notebook back.

"Thanks a lot, you're a savior" he said and high fives me.

"No problem." I said and winked at him.

"So, now all you have to do is teach me"

"Ha-ha. I knew that was coming"

So I taught him how to do it. He's so cute! Uh-oh, Old feelings coming back!

"Okay Mon, its really not that hard"

"Exactly, you just don't listen to the teacher"

"Why would I need a teacher if I have you?"

"Don't push your luck Chandler Bing"

"Sorry" he said shyly and smiled at me. Then he did the work that we're supposed to do.

Seriously, I think I'm having a crush on him again. Too bad he has a girl friend. But why can't it be me? Well, now I'm becoming too ambitious.

The bell rang, finally.

"So Mon, you have Chem next, right? Sucks…. Good luck, I heard we'll have a lab test"

"Yup… you have it 3rd right?" I said he nodded "You ready for it?"

"Well, duh. Of course not" Chandler said stating the obvious.

I have to laugh at this. Seriously, he's so cute.

"Okay, I have to go now. See yah later, dude"

"Later MonMon!" he said and gave me a quick hug

I love it when he calls me Mon Mon. It's just so cute!

Time flew so fast. Lunch time! Yay! It's time to mingle and socialize with my dearest friends.

Okay, now I'm really bummed. Phoebe is with Mike, Rachel is with Ross, Joey is with his girl of the week, and Chandler is with Elisa. I'm sitting here all by myself. We may be sitting in one table, but no one's talking to me. They are all busy "keeping each other busy." This sucks.

Now I think I'm absentmindedly staring at Chandler and Elisa. Jealousy runs through my body. They look so contented with each other. They look so happy. Maybe now I'm just happy for Chandler. No, I don't think so. It's still jealousy.

I'm really amazed with me and Elisa being civil for spending time with each other. God, I just hate her. We completely forgot about how we became enemies. But maybe we just really hate each other.

"Earth to Monica" Rachel said disturbing me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said would you like to go to the rest room with me?"

"Yeah sure"

"Why are you so quiet and distant today?" She asked me while going to the girl's rest room

"I don't know. I'm just not in the mood to talk"

"Monica, tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong, Rach"

"I know you better than that"

"Okay, fine. I think I have a crush on someone" oops, big mistake.

"Who"

"Never mind, Rachel, it's not important"

"Mon, I can be a gossip queen. But I'll never gossip on you"

"Okay fine" might as well, she's my best friend. I think I can trust her "But promise me you won't tell anyone"

"I promise…. So, who is it?"

"Chandler" I whispered to her

"Oh my God" Rachel squealed and threw her arms around me "That's so great"

"Err, not really" I said "I think you're forgetting he has a girl friend"

"Oh yeah, but hell, screw that bitch! You two are SO meant for each other!"

"Yeah, right, whatever" I said sadly and a little disappointed

"Seriously, Mon. One time, Ross and I were thinking about you guys… then he said that you and Chandler look good with each other. And that he likes him for you because he knows that Chandler really cares for you. Monica, you and Chandler have been really close since you two first met, you both care about each other, eventually, you'll realize that you're going to be together"

"Yeah I hope so"

"Things will fall in to place, Mon. If it was meant to be, it will happen, but if not, better things will happen instead"

"Thanks, Rach" I said and hugged her. I was really touched with what she said.

"Any time, Mon"

We went back to the rest of them. They were all talking and giggling, and laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked as she went back to her seat

"We were just reminiscing about memories when we were younger" Chandler said

"Oh" I said

"Remember when Chandler pushed Monica in the pool?"

"Yeah" Chandler said while laughing uncontrollably

"You guys think that was funny?" I said acting a bit hurt

"You got to admit it, Mon. It was kinda funny" Chandler said

"As I distinctly remember Chandler, we were at an Easter cook out and then we went Easter Egg Hunting, then you were losing, and then you can't accept that I was winning, so you took one of my eggs and pushed me in the pool. You think that was funny?" I said still acting as if I was hurt, but deep inside I wanted to laugh so bad.

Mike, Joey's girl, I really forgot her name, and Elisa can't relate with what we're talking about. They were so left out.

"Yes" he laughed even more. Then he stopped. "But seriously Mon, you know we were kids, and stupid…. But you do know I still love you and you're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah… and yes, it was really funny" I said, smiling like I'm crazy. He said he loves me, but of course he didn't mean it. Maybe just as friends, though. I don't know.

"Oh and remember when Chandler lifted Monica's skirt?" Joey said

"Yeah, and then Monica cried" Rachel added

"Monica cries at everything" Ross said

"No I don't!" I said defensively

Everyone looked at me, except Elisa and Joey's new girl

"What!" I asked

Then we all cracked up. (Except for Elisa, of course, why does she have to here anyways?)

This is what I love, my friends. They're so great. They make me laugh all the time. I have everything I could ask for right now. Probably not, but I still have Chandler, just as a friend though.

Time really passed by quickly. It's already time to go home. Should I walk or be engrossed with my best friend and my brother making out? Tough decision But I can't walk because it's raining.

Tough decision.

I walked to my locker to put my book back. I got the stuff that I needed and went out of the school. I still haven't decided. I seriously do not want to ride with my brother.

I saw Chandler sitting on one of the steps in the school parking lot.

"Chandler, what's wrong?" I asked. There must have been something wrong with him He's sitting here, alone.

"Uh, I broke up with El" He said, looking sad and happy. Confusing, I know.

"Why?" I asked

"I don't really want to talk about it right now" then he looked at me and smiled weakly "So, Are you waiting for Ross?"

"Eh. I don't really want to ride with them right now. I don't want to be engrossed"

"I understand. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk. Need a ride?"

"Thanks, Chandler! I owe you big time" I said and hugged him

"You don't owe me anything. You saved my life in math, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I said as we walked to his car

We rode in silence since we left school to my house. Well, not really in silence because we were listening to the radio. We finally reached my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Chandler!"

"Uh, no problem, Mon. Oh and Mon,"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure"

That was weird. But hey! Chandler and Elisa broke up maybe because of me. Don't get your hopes high, Monica Geller.

Days have passed by we were still closer as ever. We're just 7 people hanging out with each other and 5 best friends who never forgot what they've gone through. Pretty soon, Mike and Ross will be our best friends too. But of course, they're not part of the "original" group, but still we still consider them as family.

Chandler nudged me during while we were in class. I looked at him then he passed a note to me.

_Monica,_

_Can we talk after school?_

_Chan_

What! Why? I'm confused.

_Sure. _I wrote back

_Okay, at Starbucks. My treat. I'll give you a ride. _He wrote back

_Okay. I'll look forward to it _I wrote back.

_You sure will. It's Starbucks. You'll never turn my offer down _he wrote back. Now I have to laugh at this. He knows me too well.

Of course I have something to look forward to. Time went fast very quickly today. I was putting my stuff in my locker I was talking to Rachel. I don't think I'm going to tell him just yet that Chandler and I are going to Starbucks after school. She will come for sure.

"So Mon, mall after school?"

"Um, sure but no thanks"

"What!" she looked at me looking very confused

"I said I'm sorry I can't"

"Wow, turning me down, huh?"

"Sorry Rachel, not today. How about tomorrow?"

"Okay" she said happily

"Hey guys!" Chandler said draping hisarms over Rachel's and my shoulder.

"Hey Chandler" Rachel said "I gotta go now, Ross is waiting for me. Bye Mon, bye Chandler." She said and hugged me and Chandler.

"Hey Chandler" I said

"Hey! So ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said and we went to his car. The whole ride to Starbucks was kind of silent. We were just listening to the radio and having small talks once in a while.

We finally arrived at Starbucks. After ordering, we went to the seat we usually seat at when we chill there.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked him

"I just wanted to ask you something really important"

"Shoot"

"Um, Mon, You know…. You're a great friend, right? You're one of my best friends, and that's what makes you really special to me… um… I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's not everyday that someone like you comes my way. And you're such a great friend to me from the start. I know this is going to be awkward. And I know we're really great friends…."

"Chandler, you're going in circles. Go straight to the point" I said giving him a warm smile

"Monica, can we go out sometime, you know, like a date. You're like the perfect girl I've ever met. I don't get why guys break up with you"

Oh my God! This is it! What will I do now? Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? And I'm pretty sure our friendship is gong to be in trouble.

So keep a friendshipor take a risk?

* * *

D 


	6. Forget the loneliness and the sorrow

A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the late update! i was busy. anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. you guys are the best! keep those coming!

PLEASE REVIEW! im begging you! haha jk

Disclaimer: yeah, you already know

* * *

Chapter 6- Forget the Loneliness and Sorrow

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you" I said and gave him a big hug

"Yay! So, we can like, hold hands, kiss, like be my girl friend" he said

"Uh….right away? How about kiss, hold hands…. And that's it as of now"

"Oh, yeah. You're right. We're like Friends with benefits."

"Yeah, exactly"

"We can go further, right?"

"We'll see"

"Okay, I'll wait"

"Thanks" I leaned to him, my lips touching his for the first time. So this is how it feels kissing Chandler Bing.

I broke the kiss and Chandler was looking straight in to my eyes. He took my hand and held it for a long time. We didn't talk, we just looked at each other's eyes and there was a real smile in our faces.

"Chandler," I said breaking the silence. "Why did you ask me out?"

"Because I've always had a crush on you, Monica, I've always wanted to ask you out"

"Since when?"

"Middle School"

"Why did you wait until now?"

"There's never a good timing."

There was silence again

"Why did you agree to go out with me?" He asked also breaking the silence.

"Because I've always waited for that moment, I've always wanted you but I thought you were happy with Elisa and you're not giving up anytime soon"

"I was happy with Elisa, but there are a lot of things in you that will never be in her"

He always says the sweetest things. I never expected that he like me ever since. We talked for hours. We went to the pier after and just walked around and talked. I see him every day since we met, we talk every time, but there are just a lot of things that I never knew about him and he never knew about me.

"Mon, we better go, we still have school tomorrow." He said. He took my hand and led me to his car and drove home. This feels great. Now, I'm really happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mon" he said and kissed me.

"See yah. Man, I wanna see their faces tomorrow!" I said and chuckled. I leaned to kiss him again.

"I know. This will be fun"

"Yup"

"So, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"

"Sure" I said and kissed him on the cheek

"See yah" he said then he hugged me

"See yah"

I went to my room and I felt happier than I think I have ever been. My dream has finally come true. I am WITH Chandler Bing.

* * *

Chandler and I walked hand in hand to our locker, which is beside each other, and shocked our dear best friends.

We saw Rachel busy putting stuff on her locker. Nobody really noticed that we were coming in. We went to our lockers still holding hands. It was hard to put stuff in my locker. We started giggling. I was lost in Chandler's eyes again.

"What the hell?" I heard Joey say. Chandler and I broke our gaze and looked at Joey, well not just Joey. The rest of the gang was giving us questionable looks.

"What?" Chandler asked as he let go of my hand acting as if we were hiding it.

"We saw that" Rachel said

"Saw what?" I asked trying not to laugh

"The holding hands, the giggling, and the staring at each other"

"Oh that….." Chandler said

"Care to explain?" Ross said

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, we're 'together'" Chandler said trying hard not to laugh

They looked at each other, then Chandler and I looked at each other and he smiled at me. His smile always makes me melt.

"What? Guys, you need to explain right now" Joey said

The bell rang.

We're saved by the bell.

"Oops, bell rang, see yah later guys" Chandler said and he took the book and the binder from my hands and we were about to walk to our first class

"Wait, that's not the late bell, you have seven minutes to explain" Rachel said

"Okay, we realized that it's finally time to confess our feelings for each other." I said quickly "So now, if you please let us go because our teacher is going to tear my head off if I'm late again"

"Yup, so if you want to see Monica alive please let us go now" Chandler said

"Okay fine, but please I need details later, okay?" Rachel said

Chandler and I started walking to our class

"Okay, Rachel is fire me with questions during second period"

"I feel sorry for you. But just tell her everything you want to tell her"

"Yeah, I guess so"

We reached the class and went to our seats.

* * *

2nd period….

"Monica! How? When? DETAILS! I need details" Rachel squealed as she saw come in the classroom

"Hello to you too Rach" I said smiling.

"Hello…. Now, details…"

"Well, we went to Starbucks, then we talked, then he asked me…. So now, we're 'friends with benefits'"

"Friends with benefits?" Rachel was shocked "Monica! You're dirty!"

"Shut up, Rachel! Not THAT kind of benefits"

"Oh, good to know" Rachel said and smiled at me

"Aw, you guys look so cute together!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup"

Phoebe came in to the classroom and went up to me and Rachel.

"Finally!" She squealed and hugged me

"Huh? Finally?"

"Yup, finally! You too are SO perfect for each other. And we all know that sooner or later you're going to be together. There's just so much love in both of you."

"Really"

"Yup!" Phoebe and Rachel said in unison

I felt sort of relieved that my friends are okay with this. It feels really surreal that I'm with Chandler. Imagine all those days that I was jealous of every girl who is with Chandler. And now, I'm with him.

* * *

Lunch….

The normal lunch time for us, just talking and hanging out. While Chandler was telling a joke, I looked at him, I actually stared at him. He was so handsome. His eyes sparkled with glee. The joke didn't even matter. Just looking at him made me feel something I can't explain, but it's something I have never felt before. I wouldn't say its love. But maybe it is. I don't know. I don't really know what love is.

"Mon… Monica!" Rachel said getting my attention.

"What?" I said. All eyes were on me.

"You didn't laugh at the joke, and you were staring at Chandler" Rachel said

"And drooling, by the way" Phoebe added

"Whatever you guys, I was listening. I just didn't understand it so I needed to rethink"

"Psssh, yeah right" Joey said and they all laughed

"I think it's cute" Mike said

"What's cute?" Chandler asked

"Monica just staring at you"

"I think its freaking me out" Chandler joked

"Fine then, I'll stop staring" I said pretending I was hurt

The conversation went on and on and on…… But I was still thinking, Friends with benefits? I don't think I should go that way. Why can't I just call him my boyfriend? Maybe I am scared. Scared of what? I don't know. Maybe I should start calling him my boyfriend if we said I love you to each other…. Maybe right now I should call him "the guy I'm seeing"…. How will I introduce him, as a friend? Ugh. This is getting confusing. I am confusing myself.

* * *

Dismissal…

"So, how was your day?" Chandler asked as we were walking down the halls of our school. He was carrying my book and my binder.

"It was alright. You know, just a normal day. Boring classes, loads of class works"

"Can you go out today?"

"Hmmm, yeah, I can. I don't think I'm doing anything today. Why?"

"I just wanna hang out"

"Of course" I said. He leaned to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

We continued walking to my locker to put my stuff in.

"Hey guys!" Rachel and Ross greeted us as they saw us approaching.

"Hey" Chandler said

"Hey! What's up?" I asked

"Are you guys doing anything today?" Ross asked

"Why?"

"Nothing, we're just wondering if you guys wanna hang out" Rachel said

I looked at Chandler and he gave me and approving nod that we're just going to hang out with Ross and Rachel.

"So where are we going to hang out?" I asked them

"How about at my place" Rachel said

"Sure, that'll work" Chandler said

"What are we going to do there?" I asked. I hope it will be fun….

"We'll figure it out…."

* * *

Rachel's house…

We were sitting by the pool just laughing around and goofing around…

"You know what we should do?" Rachel announced

"What?"

"We should play Truth or Dare"

"That's going to be fun!" Chandler said

"Yeah! Let's play that! I haven't played that in a long time!" I said

"Yeah!"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon! i promise! well, i try my very best to put it up soon! but finals is coming up... so we'll see..

and please please please please review!


	7. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: eh.. what can i say..

A/N: Sorry for the late updates.. and sorry for this Chapter.. its kinda crappy, but i hope you'll like it.. and i'm posting 2 chapters today.

school's over.. so yay, i guess i'll have time updating.

Thanks to the people who reviewed! i really appreciate it guys! and DONT stop reviewing!

Continues where we left of….

Chapter 7- Truth or Dare

"Okay, Chandler, start" Ross said

"Hmm, Monica…." Chandler started… "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Of course I'll say truth! I don't know what's going on with their evil minds…

"Chicken" Rachel coughed

"Okay, hmmm, what's your most embarrassing experience?" Holy crap.

"Okay, my most embarrassing experience was tripping in front of everybody while shopping" I said, and I feel my blood rush to my cheeks. Rachel laughed like crazy. She was with me when that happened. I tripped in to something hanging in the store. People stared. It was traumatic."

"Okay, Mon, your turn" Ross said

"Rachel, Truth or dare"

"Dare"

I'm running out of ideas.

"I dare you too…take your hand and put it in your pants and sit on it until it is your turn again." I said. That's the first thing that came to my mind.

"Monica, you're sick" Rachel said. Ross and Chandler were laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Ross, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Chicken!" Chandler said

"Shut up!"

"Okay, let's move on" I said

"Okay, Ross, who was the first person you made out with, and what did you do? Also, where was it?" Rachel said

"Lea, uh, I forgot her last name, I kissed her, and it was in a park"

"You forgot your ex girlfriend's last name?" Chandler asked

"Who says she was my ex-girlfriend?" Ross said and laughed

"Pig" I said

"Moving on….. Chandler, Truth or dare?" Ross said

"Dare"

"Use Mon's butt as a pillow, and stay that way until it's your turn again"

"What's wrong with you Gellers?" Chandler said. Ross and I glared at him. But why the hell would Ross think of that? Chandler did it anyways. "Monica, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I know Chandler wouldn't let me do something weird.

"I dare you to kiss Rachel" What! SICK! "No…. no…. never mind… uh… I dare you to sit on my lap and give me a big kiss on the cheek, and stay that way until its your turn again" That's better. WAY better

So I did it. I sat on his lap, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. It was pretty appropriate.

We heard 'aww's from Ross and Rachel

"Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Thank God I can take my hand off my pants! Truth!" Rachel said

"What is your favorite romantic dare? Have you ever done this dare?"

"My favorite romantic dare was kiss Andrew, and yes, I did it"

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" I said, they looked so cute together, but they never went out.

"Okay, Ross, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Hmm, close your eyes, spin around, and then the first person you touch, the first person you kiss" Rachel said

"I better touch you first because I wouldn't want to kiss Monica or Chandler"

We all stood up and spun Ross around. He started searching for people She touched Rachel first. Thank god he didn't touch me, because that's going to be really ugly.

"Okay, Chandler, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who is the oldest person you would consider dating? Youngest?"

"Oldest, umm, Madonna… youngest, Dakota Fanning"

"Sick sick sick sick" Rachel said in a high pitch voice

"What!" Chandler asked defensively

"Just move on, I want to sit on the chair, not on your lap"

"Its about time, you're heavy!"

"Hey! Wasn't Chandler's dare was to use Mon's ass as a pillow? How come you guys moved!" Rachel demanded

"Because he dared me to sit on his lap and give him a kiss" I said

"Fine, whatever, just move on" Rachel said

"Okay, Monica, truth or dare?" Chandler asked

"Truth"

"Who was the last person you had a 'hot' dream about? What happened in the dream, and when did you wake up?"

"It was Chandler, we were at the beach, and then we were tickling each other, then he fell on top of me, he kissed me, and then, Jude Law, I don't know why, came out of nowhere and interrupted our kiss. Then Chandler disappeared and Jude Law started kissing me, he was taking my bikini top off, and then I woke up" Yeah, I know I have weird dreams.

"You have stupid dreams, Monica!" Chandler said, a hint of jealousy was so obvious in his tone.

"Jude Law? Really?" Rachel asked

"I didn't want to picture that in my head, it's just nasty" Ross said. I just laughed at their comments

"Whatever you say, guys. Anyhow, Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

I can't think of any dares anymore. I look around, I saw Rachel's gardener working on her mom's roses

"Go to the gardener, ask him if he's lonely, and if he needs a hug"

They all laughed. Why? I don't know exactly.

"Okay, fine!" Rachel pouted. She stood up and went to the gardener.

"Hi" Rachel said

"Hi, Ms. Green" The gardener said

"Are you lonely?"

"No, not really" he said in a very thick accent

"Do you need a hug?" Rachel asked, we were all laughing

"Uh" The gardener was so uncomfortable "no"

Rachel smiled at him and she went back to us

"Okay, You happy now?" Rachel asked me, we just can't stop laughing. I just nodded. "Ross, truth or dare?" she continued

"Truth"

"Would you ever dateyour bestfriend? What about have relationships with them? Cuz you're not my best friend" Rachel asked while glancing once in a while to me and Chandler.

"Sure, why not." Ross said "Okay, Chandler, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Monica on the cheek, and keep your lips in there until it's your turn again"

Chandler did it anyways

"Running out of dares, Ross?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered shyly

"Okay, how can he asked me if his lips in on my cheek?" I asked again

"Oh yeah, go ask first, and then do the dare or truth or whatever, and then lips back to cheek"

"Okay, Monica, truth or dare?" Chandler asked me, I was just staring at his eyes. He has the prettiest eyes that I have ever seen.

"Truth"

"When was your first kiss? Who was it?"

"When I was 7, it wasn't like romantic kiss, it was with my best friend, well, my ex best friend. We swore that we're going to stay best friends until the day we die, but yeah, we never did"

"You kissed Cole when you were younger?" Ross asked. I nodded.

"Okay, Rach, truth or dare?"I asked

"Truth"

"Every after sentence you say, you should add 'without my pants' to what you say until it's your turn again"

"Okay, without my pants. Ross, truth or dare, without my pants?" Rachel asked blushing slightly. The three of us were dying of laughing

"Truth"

"Who was the first person that you really thought you loved without my pants? What changed your mind without my pants?"

"This one girl when I was in 5th grade. We dated for awhile, but then it don't know why, but I just didn't like her anymore"

"I see without my pants"

We were still laughing at Rachel and her 'without my pants' thing.

"Chandler, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you and my sister having a serious relationship?"

"Oooooo…..without my pants" Rachel said "Big brother stuff without my pants!"

I started to get uncomfortable. I hate it when Ross acts like all "big brothery"

"Uh, no… we're not in a serious relationship"

I was actually expecting for a different answer. I would snap at him, but I wouldn't want to ruin the night.

We were now in a serious atmosphere.

"Uh, without my pants, so you're just fooling around without my pants?" Rachel said and we just all cracked up, well, except for Ross.

"We're just having fun" I said saving Chandler's ass

"But you better not hurt my sister" Ross warned

"Gosh without my pants. Clam down, Ross without my pants!" Rachel said

We just laughed again, and Ross too.

But deep inside, I was disappointed. I don't know why, really, I was the one who told Chandler that we're just friends with benefits. But I don't know, maybe we're just really fooling around.

"Can we go on without my pants?" Rachel said

"Okay, Monica, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Rachel's foot"

"EW!"

"EW without my pants" Rachel said.

The game just went on and on and on with a lot of revelations like Ross having a crush on a science teacher, Rachel flirting with a custodian so she could get out of detention, Chandler kissed a guy accidentally.

But after all the time we played, I was still sort of bummed, knowing that Chandler doesn't think we're serious. Or maybe I'm just being so childish about this? Or maybe I'm wrong? Or maybe Chandler was lying? I am confusing myself again.

Are we really ever going to be serious with this? Are we going too fast? I don't know…. We'll find out soon.

* * *

A/N: Please please please please review... and i'll post the nest one right away! 


	8. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Hey guys! here's the new chapter! hope ya'll enjoy it! and dont forget to review!

desclaimer: what do you think?

Chapter 8- Expect the Unexpected

It's been 3 months. Chandler and I are together for three months now. Last month, I started calling him my boyfriend.

_A month ago…_

"_Chandler, Seriously, what are we doing?" I asked Chandler while we were in his car. He was driving. I was just sitting there listening to music. My question came out of nowhere._

"_Um, I'm driving, and we're listening to music, and we are being quiet. Oh and we're going to get something to eat"_

"_Not literally, Chandler. I mean, in our relationship. Where are we? Are we still fooling around? Are up to another level?" I asked._

"_You answer your question. I'm just waiting, Monica. It's your call. I'm ready whenever you're ready. If you want to call it a relationship, fine. If you still want this to be 'friends with benefits', fine, I'll wait."_

"_Okay, then" I answered._

"_What?" He asked me, looking at me confusedly._

"_What?" I looked at him teasingly._

"_What? You're just going to sit there? You're just going to leave me hanging in here?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not." I said_

"_Moniiicccaaaa!" Chandler whined._

"_Okay, hmmm, last night, I was thinking…maybe we should... well, maybe I should start introducing you as my boyfriend?"_

"_Is that a question?"_

"_Well…no"_

"_You sound unsure with your answer"_

"_Okay fine. You are now officially my boyfriend!" I said. He parked the car as we reached our destination._

"_Well, if that's the case, come here and give your **boyfriend** a little sugar" Chandler said. I leaned in and kissed him._

So, that was like a month ago. And well, I like every moment of it. But last week, he said something that made me really uncomfortable.

_Last week…_

_Chandler and I were sitting on a bench in the park. We were just sitting there, not talking to each other, holding hands, with my head on his shoulder. It was so comforting._

"_Monica?" Chandler said breaking the silence._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Nothing. Never mind"_

"_Chandler!"_

"_Do you love me?" he asked me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable._

_Do I love him? Do I? How the would I know? Maybe I do…_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_Well, I was just wondering."_

"_Why were you wondering?" A stupid question, I know._

_He shrugged._

"_Do you love me?" I asked him._

"_Yes. Yes, I do" he said_

_I was stunned_

"_I love you, Monica"_

_I didn't say anything, I was just staring at him, and tears filled my eyes. _

"_You don't have to say you love me, Mon"_

_I nodded_

_He leaned in and kissed me._

From then on, I still haven't told him that I love him. But I really think I do. Maybe I should tell him.

Tell him now.

I went to my closet and pulled some jeans and a tank top, I looked for my flip flops, and then my keys. I went to my car, and drove off to Chandler's.

I rang the doorbell, and their maid answered the door.

"Hi Kate, is Chandler home?" I asked. Well, Kate has been their maid since I can remember. She's really nice.

"Hey Monica, yeah, he's in his room"

"Okay, thanks"

I went up to his room and found Chandler sitting there, watching TV.

"Hey Babe" he greeted me as he felt my presence in his room

"Hey" I said and kissed him

"What are you doing here? I thought I'll pick you up at 2? It's only 10, Mon"

"Yeah, I know. Uh, Chandler, we need to talk"

"Okay" Chandler said as we both sat on his couch.

"Chandler, when you said that you love me, did you mean it?"

"Yes, I do love you….. Wait, Monica, are you breaking up with me?" Chandler said.

"No, it's just that, I was thinking, and then I just didn't want to admit it. But then I have to. Chandler, I love you too"

"You do?"

I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me.

"So want to have lunch now?" he asked me

"Yeah, where?"

"Your pick"

I think I made the right decision of telling him that I love him. I do love him, ever since I met him, I guess.

We reached a burger place where we compromised to eat. Well, we saw Ross and Rachel there, so we just decided to join them.

"Hey guys!" Ross greeted us

"Hey!" Chandler and I said in unison

"What are you guys up to?" Rachel asked

"Uh, lunch!" Chandler answered sarcastically

"Rachel, I'm going to the bathroom, come with me" I said.

"Why do girls have to go to the bathroom in herds?" Chandler said

"Herds! What do you think are we? Cows?" I said

"No, but whatever. Why do you have to go in groups?"

"We just have to" Rachel said and we headed to the bathroom

"What's up Mon?" Rachel asked. She knew that if we have to excuse ourselves, I needed to tell her something.

"I told Chandler that I love him"

"You did! Oh my God! That is so great!" Rachel said and hugged me tightly

"Thanks!"

"You two are like the most perfect couple in the world. Well, of course next to me and Ross! But hey, let's just say that you're more perfect than Tom and Katie or Kevin and Britney!"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" I said laughing at my best friend

"Sorry, I just went online today, and I read about a bunch of gossips about those people"

"Uh-huh" I said and we both giggled.

"Or Ben and Jen or Nick and Jessica or Demi and Ashton or Justin and Cameron or Paris and Paris"

"Rachel, you're such a gossip queen. Hey, I thought Ben and Jen broke up like forever ago, and she's married to that one dude?"

"Monica, darling, you need to watch some entertainment news… Ben and Jen part 2"

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that"

"Of course you did. You just didn't care"

"Why would I care?" Yeah, why would I care?

"I don't know" Rachel said. I started laughing. Rachel cracks me up sometimes. She knows almost everything about the world of entertainment.

"We better go back, I'm starving" I said to Rachel

"Yeah, me too"

**After Lunch**

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Ross asked

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Rachel suggested

"What Movie?" I asked

"How about Mr. and Mrs. Smith" Chandler suggested

"Yeah, let's watch that! Man, Angelina Jolie is hot!" Ross said

"Uh, I don't think so…" Rachel said glaring at Ross "And besides, I don't want to watch that"

"Oh come on, Rachel! Brad Pitt?" I said. Rachel used to have a big crush on Brad Pitt.

"Okay, fine! Whatever!" Rachel said finally giving up. Then we went to see the movie.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

We're at a party at Stacey's house. Stacey, the cheerleader, the homecoming royalty, the guy magnet, one of the smartest people in our class, someone who you wouldn't think exists.

There were a lot of people, some of them I don't even recognize, they're probably from another school.

Well, the party is also known as the "Party of the Year"

Rachel, Phoebe, and I were chatting and drinking and stuff when Ross asked Rachel to dance, and Mike asked Phoebe. I was left alone there, wondering where Chandler was.

I started looking around for him. I shove passed all the party people, dancing, doing stupid stuff, talking, drinking, and all those kind of stuff.

Then I saw him, there, talking to Elisa. It didn't bother me at first. I just looked at them. Then suddenly, Chandler leaned in and kissed her. Chandler kissed her. I can't believe it. I thought I drank too much, I hoped I was just hallucinating. But I wasn't.

I found my way out to get some air. I sat on the sidewalk in front of Stacey's house. It was so quiet, except for the faint sound coming from the party.

Tears just keep on flowing down my face. Why would he do this to me?

HOW could he do this to me?

All this time I thought he loved me. I thought he has happy with me.

He wasn't contented on me.

Since I Chandler and I became friends, he wiped me tears, made me feel better. It never occurred to me that he will be the one to bring tears to my eyes one day.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up, it was Rachel.

"Honey, what's wrong? Oh and Chandler was looking for you" Rachel said and sat next to me.

"Huh, like he would care where I was" I said, staring at the pavement again.

"What happened?"

"Well, I just witnessed my boyfriend, well I don't know if I still want to call him that, anyway, I witnessed my boyfriend shoving his tongue to his ex's throat"

"He did that?"

I nodded "I saw it with my two eyes"

"Aww, Mon, come here" Rachel said and let me cry on her shoulders. "I'll take you home"

"It's all right, Rachel, I'll just walk home"

"No Mon! I'll take you home, right now, and I'll let Ross stick for awhile, so he won't know what happened to you"

"Thanks, Rach, I don't really want Ross to know as of now"

"No problem. Wait for me here, I'll be right back"

I waited for awhile, and then I saw Rachel coming back.

"Ross is getting a ride with Mike and Phoebe, well, we used my car, I told him I needed to get home right now, and I told him I never saw you and I have no clue where you were"

"Thanks"

"Let's go"

"Where? I don't want to be alone right now"

"I can stay with you at your place" Rachel offered

"Thanks, but then you'll going to have to leave early before Ross comes back, because he'll find out you lied to him"

"Yeah, you're right, how about let's go to my house, I'll change, then we'll ask my dad's driver to take us to your place, then I'll stay at your place."

"Okay, but how about Ross?"

"He won't even see me there. We'll never leave your room"

"Okay, then"

Then we made our way to her house and Rachel changed in to sweats and a tank top, she put on a sweatshirt and packed a little of her clothes and told her parents she'll stay at my house.

Her father's driver dropped us at my house. We headed up to my room and we lay on the bed, and I started crying again, until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and found Rachel still sleeping next to me. I looked at the time 12:04 pm. It was noon already. I checked my cell phone, 5 new voicemails. My phone has 2 new messages. I played the messages. It was all from Chandler, asking where I am.

Rachel stirred next to me.

"Morning" she said with a smile on her face "you feeling better?"

I shrugged.

"I wonder why my family's not looking for me!" I suddenly said.

"They were. Your mom knocked last night, I told her I'm going to stay here with you and not to tell Ross I'm here and you're here. Then I told Ross you're at my place"

"Oh okay, thanks. Did I wake up?"

"Nope, I was about to get up anyways, and I heard Chandler's voice on the machine"

"Screw that son of a bitch"

"Mon, let him explain first. Hear his side of the story. Chandler's not the type of guy who does that. Just hear him out first" Rachel said

"You're right, Rach"

"Monica, you're both my best friends. And it hurts to hear what happened, I would like for you two to work out. So please, just talk to him first"

"You're right, but I don't think I can talk to him just yet"

"Take your time, Mon. I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks, Rachel, so much, for every single thing"

"That's what friends are for" Rachel said

She hugged me and we spent the day watching movies and eating ice cream.

**Monday**

It's Monday, start of another school week. It sucks. Chandler and I still haven't talked to each other after the "incident" 2 days ago.

I went to my locker holding my book and my stuff for cheer practice. I saw Rachel standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Rach" I said and put my stuff in my locker

"Hey, how are you, Mon?"

"I've been better, thanks" I said

Then we started talking and waited for the others.

"Monica, are you avoiding me?" Chandler said as he came and put his stuff in his locker

"I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I shot back

"And why are you doing this?"

"Think about it. When did I start avoiding you? What did you do that day?" I snapped at him, I pulled Rachel arm and we walked off, away from him. We didn't even bother about the others.

"Monica!" I heard him call me "Monica! Monica!"

His voice faded through the hall of noisy students talking about their weekend and other stuff.

Crap. I didn't even realize he sits next to me during first period.

The bell rang. Shit. I don't know how to face him.

I went in and made my way to my sit. People filled in with students who are obviously unwilling to learn that morning. Then, there came Chandler. He sat next to me.

"Monica, we have to talk"

"Yeah, we do." I said, still not looking at him.

"Whatever I did that day, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry"

"Whatever you did that day Chandler is insulting to me, well, it's wrong. I didn't know how to handle it. I love you, I hope you know that, then after that, I don't think I still do."

"Monica, whatever that is I don't remember it" He said. He was obviously lying.

"Monica, Chandler, can you please pay attention" The teacher said

"Sorry" Chandler and I mumbled

"Okay, here's your worksheet, and work with your assigned partners" The teacher said. The teacher assigned Chandler as my partner at the start of the school year, so I don't have a choice.

"You're such a liar, Chandler. Yes you remember it. And to save you from explaining yourself, I don't think we should see each other anymore. You can go back to Elisa, Chandler. Go to her, I can move on. Just forget what we had, forget the friendship, and just throw that all away Chandler!"

"I'm Sorry about that night, Mon"

"Damn right you are, Chandler! How could you do this to me? I thought I was being taken care of that's why I agreed to go out with you. You ruined it. You ruined my trust.

All this time, Chandler, I have never felt happier in my life, but now, its back where I started, even worse. You know what I've gone through, Chandler, and I never expected you to do that to me"

"You weren't meant to see that" Chandler said. Can he even hear what he's saying?

"What! Are you kidding me? So you'd rather do it behind my back? Forget it, Chandler, I'm done talking to you" I said. I wanted to yell at him so bad, but not in front of the class.

I raised my hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Monica, you need help?" The teacher asked

"No, uh, can I work alone or get another partner? I just can't concentrate working with Chandler"

"Just work by yourself, Monica. How about you Chandler, can you work by yourself?"

Chandler nodded.

I've never spoken to Chandler since then.

That routine continued. Chandler never hanged out with us again. Joey would either hang out with Chandler or with us. Until one day Joey found out about what happened to Chandler and I, and he hated Chandler for that. Chandler hanged out with his other friends. They still talk to Chandler once in awhile, except for me and Joey.

It was hard to throw a friendship in a snap. It was hard to forget someone right away.

And for a best friend and a boyfriend, I thought I would never recover.

* * *

A/N: please please please please please review. 


	9. Cyber Lovin

A/N: okay…. I read some of the reviews. I'm not yet done with the story and I'm not going to leave it like that. First of all, I thought about how the story would go, and believe me, Monica and Chandler will be together at the end… that's just like a little conflict. So here's chapter 9. Hope you guys like it, and please review….

**LilMondlerLuver**- thanks for reviewing.. and yeah, i know chandler is very unrealistic.. but its AU.. and in my fic, i just needed something to ruin them...cuz i've got the whole thing planned..

Chapter 9: Cyber Lovin

We're seniors now. We'll be saying goodbye to high school. High school has been so much fun, I met new friends, lost some friends, fell in love, fell out of love. I have never dated anyone after I dated Chandler. Maybe I was just scared. Guys asked me out, but it didn't matter to me. Chandler was special. I didn't even know why I let go of him quickly. Honestly after that I barely saw Chandler again. All the pictures of him in my room are still there, I would just look at them every time I miss Chandler.

It always makes me think about are happy days. Then it hits me, did I make the right decision of letting him go? Will I find someone as good as Chandler? Should I find Chandler and apologize and talk to him again, be at least civil to each other?

All these questions ran through my mind. I'm still in love with Chandler. I love Chandler. I should be with Chandler.

I've never been the same since Chandler and I broke up. Well, my life as never been the same. It's like there's a missing piece. I keep on denying that I miss him. But I don't see the point of denying it. I'm pretty sure all of my friends miss Chandler. They just didn't want me to know that they do. I'm not stupid, we all miss Chandler.

I'm having some problems, family problems to be specific. I just needed some shoulder to cry on. I called Rachel, she went out with Ross-well to hell with Ross he doesn't have any problems with mom like I do. I called Phoebe, she has work. Joey has a date. At times like these, I would call Chandler first. He helps me get through this stuff.

Maybe I should just swallow my pride and call him right now.

I started crying. I've always cried my self to sleep. It's kind of my routine.

**The next morning**

I walked in my first class, I sat in my seat and watch people fill the room. I don't have a class with Chandler anymore. We used to have one together at least.

Rachel came in and sat next to me.

"Hey Mon" she said gleefully and sat next to me

"Hey Rach, how was he date last night?" I asked

"It was alright. Ross told me about what happened to you and your mom last night"

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" I lied. Of course I'm not alright. She knew what happened and she didn't even bother to call me. Whatever, she's not Chandler, they're not the same. If she were Chandler, he would call right away. He would even ditch a date for me. Stop Monica, stop comparing!

Then we both stopped talking until the class started and ended.

Its lunch time already, I was walking looking for my friends, and hoping to bump into Chandler. No such luck. I sat next to Rachel and we started talking. It's not even the same. We were all quiet, attempting to make joke like how Chandler did. No one can make Chandler jokes except for Chandler.

I just realized that I've been thinking about Chandler the whole day.

I looked around and saw one of Chandler's friends. I walked up to him Yes, I'm swallowing my pride. I'll take the first step.

"Hey Martin" I said. Martin was one of Chandler's friends, well duh.

"Hey Monica, what's up?"

"Have you seen Chandler?" I asked him. I feel like turning my back. But I can't there's no turning back at this point.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"They moved"

"They what?" Yes, I heard him. I just can't believe it.

"Moved"

"Where?" He moved. I can't believe he moved. Without saying goodbye, well, I'm mad at him, of course he won't say goodbye.

"New York. It was a last minute thing, because of his dad's work. I can't believe he didn't tell you, or any of you guys. He didn't want to move at first, but then he said he has nothing here." He said. I sat next to him and ignoring his other friends sitting around the table.

"He has nothing here? He has his friends here. He has his best friends here"

"Monica, ever since he started hanging out with us, you're the only person he talked about"

"Yeah right. Wasn't he dating Elisa?"

"He wasn't. He told us what happened. He was drunk, too drunk to do something like that. He tried to talk to you a few times, Ross made sure he won't go near you, and so did Joey"

"Why didn't he explain himself when we talked?"

"I don't know, Monica, I don't know, I'm sorry."

"When did he move?"

"Shortly after last school year ended"

"Oh, thanks, Martin" I said looking at him, I felt like crying right in front of them.

"No problem, Monica"

I stood up and went back to my friends.

"Where've you been, Mon?" Joey asked

"Chandler's friends, I was going to talk to him" I said, now I can't stop it, tears were slowly falling.

"And?" Rachel asked

I can't say it.

"He moved" I said quietly

"He didn't tell you he moved? I told him to tell you!" Phoebe said

"You knew?" I asked Phoebe

"Yeah! He said goodbye to me! And Then I told him to tell you guys!" Phoebe said, I looked at Rachel, she was stunned. We were all quiet now, except for my sobs. Joey hugged me tightly. I can't believe it. Did is just lose my chance? Maybe I should call him, tell him that I still love him. Maybe he could move back here, I'll give him a place to stay, yeah right, be realistic, Monica!

That's right! Maybe I should call him!

I wiped my tears and went back to Chandler's friend.

"Hey Mart, do you know where I can contact him?"

"I don't have his number. But I have his new email add. Oh and he's online almost every night"

"Okay, I think that would work, what's his email?"

"Chanandlerbong... oh and its hotmail" Martin said. I took a pen and wrote it on my hand.

"Thanks"

"Sure thing"

Then I went back to my friends. Chanandler Bong, what a nice email add

"Did you get anything?" Phoebe asked

"Email add. He's online almost every night. I hope we can chat later" I said

The day went on fast. I went straight home after school. Its 4:00pm it's 7 in New York.

I turned my computer on and log in.

I added Chandler on my buddy list.

He accepted my invitation. And he's online right now.

_Chanandlerbong: Who are ya? Do I know ya?_

_Skittle66: it's me, Monica._

_Chanandlerbong: Mon? Hey. How'd you got my e-add?_

_Skittle66: does it matter?_

_Chanandlerbong: No. Not really. So, how are you?_

_Skittle66: I'm fine, I guess. You?_

_Chanandlerbong: Homesick. But I guess I'm fine. _

_Skittle66: Chandler, I miss you._

_Chanandlerbong: same here. How are all of you in there?_

_Skittle66: we're alright. We miss you. We really do._

_Chanandlerbong: Monica, why are you doing this?  
_

_Skittle66: Doing what?_

_Chanandlerbong: chatting with me, I thought you were still mad at me._

_Skittle66: I'm not mad at you anymore. I really miss you._

_Chananadlerbong: yeah, 'm sorry about everything I've done o you._

_Skittle66: forget about it, I'm trying to._

_Chanandlerbong: it's hard to forget about it._

_Skittle66: I know. But I'm still trying, you should too. I really miss you! Are you coming back here?_

_Chanandlerbong: I don't think anytime soon. Maybe during vacations_

_Skittle66: Why didn't you say goodbye to me?_

_Chanandlerbong: I thought you wouldn't care_

_Skittle66: Why wouldn't I?_

_Chanandlerbong: Maybe you still hate me or something._

_Skittle66: I can never hate you, Chandler, never._

_Chanandlerbong: really? So you never hated me?_

_Skittle66: never._

_Chanandlerbong: So, who's the lucky guy you're seeing right now?_

What the hell is up with that question? It came out of nowhere.

_Skittle66: No one. I've never dated anyone since we broke up. _

_Chanandlerbong: Really? You lasted?_

_Skittle66: haha. Yeah I did._

_Chanandlerbong: I miss you, Monica_

_Skittle66: same here. I'm sorry_

_Chanandlerbong: for what?_

_Skittle66: I didn't let you explain yourself. I made a quick decision. I didn't think it through. We could've saved our relationship._

_Chanandlerbong: Mon, It's okay. I'm gonna have to move anyways even if we were together._

_Skittle66: But still, we could've had more time together._

_Chanandlerbong: we can still talk here._

_Skittle66: why didn't you fight for me?_

_Chanandlerbong: I tried. Joey and Ross were protecting you. Ross threatened me, normally I wouldn't care, cuz its Ross, but when he told me you hated me so much and you wouldn't want to see me again, I decided to let you go._

_Skittle66: Ross said that?_

_Chanandlerbong: yeah. Clearly. I can still hear it up to now. _

_Skittle66: what a jerk!_

_Chanandlerbong: I can't blame him, Mon. _

_Skittle66: But still…_

_Chanandlerbong: I would do that too if some jerk hurts my sister_

_Skittle66: you don't have a sister_

_Chanandlerbong: **IF**_

_Skittle66: I know… whatever… I really miss you. I need you! I need you back, Chandler. Have I told you that I still love you? I've never stopped loving you_

_Chanandlerbong: I still love you, Monica. _

_Skittle66: Are we okay now? Can I still call you my boyfriend? _

_Chanandlerbong: Even if we're still far away?_

_Skittle66: Why not?  
_

_Chanandlerbong: it's just going to be hard._

_Skittle66: You're right. But we'll stay friends, right?_

_Chanandlerbong: yeah, definitely. I'm always online. And I'll call you on your cell sometimes. Remember, free nights and weekends! Lol_

_Skittle66: yeah, you're right… lol._

_Chanandlerbong: So, I have to go now, I'm gonna have to eat dinner, and do some homework after. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_Skittle66: definitely._

_Chanandler: night, Mon, well, afternoon in there. I miss you. And I'm glad you found me here._

_Skittle66: night Chandler. I miss you too…And I'm glad I found you too._

_Chanandlerbong may not reply because he or she appears to be offline_

I felt so relieved to talk to Chandler. I miss him so much.

After that night, we continued to chat and talked every night. I really miss him. No one knew that we were still talking except for Rachel and Phoebe.

I hope and I pray that someday, it'll still be me and Chandler.

* * *

AN: Please please please review! 


	10. Years Passed

A/N: Sorry for the late update! But yeah, here it is! hope you guys have fun with this one!

Disclaimer: not mine. well, duh!

* * *

Chapter 10: Years Passed

Well, years have past. I'm 27 years old now.

My friends? Well, they'll still there, well, except for Chandler.

Rachel, well, Rachel is still my best friend. We went to the same university. She's my room mate. She's still dating Ross. Well, they were on-off. They broke up after Ross graduated high school, then they got back together years after, then broke up again, then got back together. She now works in Ralph Lauren. She's pretty successful in her life. She got what she really wants.

Ross lives in an apartment building across our building. We're still pretty close. Well, of course, he's dating my best friend and he's my brother. He works in a museum and currently studying for his PhD. He's still into dinosaurs. And he's still a geek. But yeah, I guess he still fits in.

Joey is a struggling actor. He's been up for some guest appearances and he's been in some short-lived television shows. But he never gives up. He's still waiting for that one thing that one thing that would give him his big break. Well, since he's Joey, he never had a relationship longer than 2 months. Yes, he hasn't changed much since high school.

Phoebe is a masseuse in one of LA's biggest massage chain. She would massage celebrities and all those famous people. And besides that, she's also singing at this café where we would hang out. She and Mike are still together. Yes, since high school. Isn't that amazing? They're living together not far from us.

Chandler and I lost touch after 6 months of talking on the phone and chatting. Well, of course he found someone else. We used to talk almost every day, then suddenly, I got busy, he got busy, we drifted apart. Then he was never online every time I was online, he stopped calling, just like that. We stayed close friends. He talked to me about the girls he liked, like he used to. He never talked to anyone else in the group except for me. I really miss him, but somehow, we have to move on.

As of me, I'm a chef at a restaurant here in LA. Not to brag, but uh, I'm one of the bests. I was featured in magazines. I was even offered a TV show. But I didn't take it. And now I have to say I'm regretting it. I've dated a bunch of guys since high school. None of them became serious, even until now. What is wrong with me? I mean, I think there's something unlikable in me. But whatever, I'm successful and I'm free. I have LOTS of time to myself.

"Monica" I turned around hearing my name, it was Rachel.

"What's up?"

"Wanna go out?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Bar?" Rachel suggested

"Sure. Want to call Phoebe?"

"She's meeting us there"

"Oh okay, then. I'll just change"

Well, this is life, boring nights, go to bars or to that coffee place where we hang out called Central Perk. They would take me to bars to meet guys, never successful though. But I still believe that someday I'll still find that guy, that guy that I'll spend the rest of my life with.

I went to my closet and looked for a tank top and jeans. I found my cute black top and got some pants and then I found my favorite Jimmy Choo. I fixed my hair a little and put on some make up and then I'm ready to go.

"Rach, let's go" I said as I saw Rachel sitting on our couch talking to, who I think, is Ross.

"Okay" She told me as she hangs up on the phone

"So, it's just us three?"

"Yeah, it's girl's night out. And we're going to look for some guys for you"

"Huh, yeah, good luck with that!" I said sarcastically.

"Who's driving?" Rachel asked

"You" I said. I'm too tired to drive

"Okay, fine then."

We drove up to the bar and saw the long line outside. Rachel and I got out of the car and gave the keys to the valet man. We saw Phoebe in the line waiting for us.

"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing out here?" Rachel asked her

"Uh, waiting for you guys and waiting in line?" Phoebe said a little confused with Rachel's question.

"Uh, yeah, I know you're waiting for us" Rachel said and took Phoebe arms and pulled her out of the line

"Rachel, what the hell? I was in that freaking line for an hour now, just so you know"

Rachel pulled my arm and Phoebe's arm up to the bouncer.

"Well, the bouncer is my friend so we don't have to fall in line"

"Great!" I said excitedly. I love the perks. One way or another, we know someone that's why we don't have to wait in line anymore.

Rachel came up to the bouncer guy

"Hey Jerry, how's it going?" Rachel said a little flirty to the bouncer.

"Hey Rachel, I'm doing great. Where's the boyfriend? And who are these ladies?" he asked winking at me and Phoebe.

"These are my best friends, Monica and Phoebe, and the boyfriend is some place I don't know" Rachel said with a little laugh "Now, can you let us in?"

The bouncer guy let us in after and Rachel gave him a quick hug. The people from the line groaned because we got in without falling in line.

There was a lot of people in the bar drinking and dancing. We went to the bar and ordered some drinks

This time, I know the bartender. But I know him from a different bar, but I don't know what he's doing here.

"Hey Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Mon, well, I work 2 jobs now"

"I see. Well then I'll have the usual" I said

"I'll have an apple martini" Rachel said

"I'll have a cosmopolitan" Phoebe said

We sat on the stool in the bar and started talking.

"How about that guy, Mon?" Rachel pointed at that guy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Too blonde" I said

"That one?" Phoebe pointed another guy

"Phoebe, can't you see that there's a girl sticking her tongue down his throat"

"Yeah, but soon you'll be that girl"

I laughed at Phoebe and her weird comments.

"That guy's totally checking you out, Mon!"

Rachel pointed at this guy who was sitting a few feet away from us.

"Me? Maybe he's checking you out"

"I'm positive that it's you, Mon!"

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Go Mon!" Phoebe said

"Okay!" I said

I stood up from my stool and went to that guy. Before I reached the guy, I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I turned around.

SURPRISE SURPRISE!

"Monica" he said

"Hey"

"You still remember me, do you?" Of course I do remember him! haha

"Of course! Chandler, how are you?"

I glanced back to Rachel and Phoebe who were looking at us in complete shock.

"I'm doing great, thanks, and you?"

"Great!"

"Who are you with tonight?" He asked me. Wow, he is still SO cute!

"Well, I'm with –"Before I could finish my sentence Rachel and Phoebe squealed and ran to us.

"Oh my God, it's Chandler Bing!" Rachel said and hugged Chandler. So did Phoebe.

"them" I said finishing my sentence, Chandler laughed

"Wow, you guys managed to stay friends?"

"Of course!" Rachel said proudly

"I'm assuming you're still dating Ross?" Chandler asked Rachel

"Yes. But we're kind of on-off, but we're alright"

"Yup, and I'm still with Mike" Phoebe bragged. I'm jealous that they have someone.

"That's great. How about you, Mon?" Ugh. Does he really need to ask me that question?

"Eh, single and happy" I said a little sarcastically

"Who are you with, today?" Rachel asked Chandler

"I'm with, hold on," he said then he looked around "I'll be right back" he said

He came back after a few minutes with a tall sexy blonde girl.

"I'm with my fiancée, Kayla Hart. Kay, these are my childhood Friends, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe" He introduced. Well of course he has a girl, not just a girl, but a fiancée.

Kayla offered a hand I took it and shook it.

Kill me now. Kill me now. I actually hoped that he's single and I'll hook up with him and live happily ever after.

"Fiancée, huh?" Phoebe said "Way to go, Chandler! Congratulations!" Phoebe said and hugged Chandler. Rachel did the same thing. I'm a little hesitant, I'm jealous. Honestly, I'm really jealous!

Chandler's the only guy I loved!

"Congratulations" I said monotonously

"Thanks" he said

Now this is awkward

Awkward silence filled the room. This sucks.

"So, uh, Chandler, we should have lunch some time to catch up!" Rachel said

"Yeah, sure. Is tomorrow a good day? Well, because I'm going back to New York day after tomorrow"

"Oh, yeah tomorrow, fine" Rachel said Phoebe and I nodded. "We'll tell Joey and Ross" she added

"Wow, you guys really kept in touch, huh?"

"Pretty much, except for you"

"Yeah" Chandler said then he looked down.

This is so awkward. Chandler hasn't looked me in the eye since he introduced me to Kayla.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I have to go, I forgot I'm supposed to do something" I said. I just want to get out of there. I felt like crying now.

Depression? Hell yes!

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow, Mon" Chandler said and hugged me

"Yeah, and uh nice meeting you, Kayla" I said to Chandler and Kayla "I'll see you two later" I told Phoebe and Rachel

"Mon, how are you going go home?" Rachel asked me

"Uh, I don't know, I'll find a way"

"Never mind, lets just all go home" Rachel said and said goodbye to Chandler and Kayla

The three of us were at the car now, since Phoebe was just dropped by Mike at the bar.

"I'm sorry, guys, I know we wanted to have fun tonight, but I just can't see Chandler just yet"

"I understand, Mon. don't worry about it. We can have fun at home. We still have some margarita mix and tequila" Rachel said

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Phoebe asked me

"Well then, I don't think I'm going"

"Monica!" Phoebe protested

"It's just hard for me, Phoebe. I hope you understand"

"Okay, fine!" Phoebe pouted.

We got home and drank some margaritas and talked most of the night, until morning, actually.

**The next day**

I woke up and my head is hurting like a bitch. I looked at the time, 9:30. Shit, it's late. I heard noises. I went out of my room and saw Ross, Joey, Mike, and Phoebe in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning, Mon!" They all said

"Morning, you guys, Where's Rachel?"

"Still sleeping"

"I see"

"Well, I got to dress up and go to work now!"

"You're not coming with us?" Ross asked

"Where"

"To go have lunch with Chandler and his fiancée"

"Oh. No. I have to work."

Shit. I forgot that we saw Chandler yesterday. And now they're meeting them for lunch.

"Monica, please! It's Sunday, for crying out loud. You don't have work on Sundays!" Joey begged.

Then they all forced me to go.

"Okay okay okay! FINE!" I yelled. So just they'll stop talking. It's giving me a headache.

Shit. Did I just say that I'll go? Fuck.

This sucks. I miss Chandler, I really do. But I think I still love him. Well, they are all happy with their lives, except me. I can't see Chandler again.

Chandler is really special to me. He's one of my favorite people.

Chandler

Chandler!

I really lost my chance.

He has a FIANCEE!

A tall blonde sexy fiancée!

I'm nothing compared to her.

Enough about Chandler…

I snapped out of my day dream and took a shower and dressed up. I went back to the kitchen to talked to my friends, but they haven't noticed my presence. Rachel was now up and sitting and talking with all of them.

"So, what does his fiancée looks like?" Ross asked

Great, more Chandler

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but she's HOT!" Phoebe said

"So you guys not mad at him anymore?" Rachel asked

"Past is past" Joey said

"Yeah, we've grown up. We understand that they were young and stupid" Ross said

"Yeah" Joey agreed with Ross

"You guys, I think Monica still loves him" Phoebe said

HELLO, I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!

"You think!" Rachel said sarcastically

"You guys do realize that I'm standing right here, right?" I finally said

"Monica, when did you get here?" Phoebe asked

"About like a few minutes ago"

"Yeah, well, do you still love him?" Joey asked me

"What? No! That was a long time ago!" I lied. LIAR!

"I see" Rachel said skeptically

"Can we just drop this" I said

"Fine" they said

We got into talking about stuff for like hours.

"Guys, its 11. We'll meet Chandler at 12" Rachel said

"Oh okay!" Phoebe said.

I stood up and got dressed, so did Rachel. But since they were all dressed already, they just watched TV.

After a few hours, we got in the restaurant. Then a few minutes after, Chandler and Kayla came in.

We said our hellos and the waiter placed our orders.

"Mon, you look great" Chandler said

SHIT.

"Thank you" I said shyly.

This is so awkward.

"So, Chandler, how have you been?" Joey asked

Savior!

I can still feel Chandler looking at me.

SHIT.

I love him.

I STILL love him.

To Be Continued….

* * *

PLEASE review! please please! 


	11. Catching Up

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Well, here it is. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to those who reviewed.

please review!

* * *

Chapter 11-Catching Up

While having lunch I was unbelievably quiet.

I can't stand it.

It pains me to see them together. I still love him.

"Well, I'm great. But it's really different out there. I really missed you guys. But after what happened around that time, I didn't bother to say goodbye. I'm sorry about that by the way" Chandler said.

Hey we stayed in touch for awhile… how come he didn't say that?

Whatever

"Don't worry about it. That was way in the past. We were young and stupid" Ross said.

Stupid? But I really loved Chandler. I really did. And he was stupid.

"Thanks, Man"

They we started chattering again, reminiscing from our childhood until we grew apart. We caught up about what happened since Chandler left.

I tried to follow what they're talking about. But I always get lost. I just look at him in the eye, and BAM, I'm lost.

I love him. Did it tell you that already?

But he has a fiancée. You know, that Kayla girl, tall blonde sitting next to him.

I'm nothing compared to her.

Chandler looks happy with her.

And Chandler's going back to New York.

Nothing more can happen.

He's with her.

I need a boyfriend. Maybe he'll make me get over Chandler.

I've tried for years. That's not going to happen.

I'm a very fatalistic person. And I believe that Fate will bring us back together.

Monica and Chandler are supposed to be together. It's already set in the stars.

Fate

But now I seem to disagree with myself.

Maybe there's no such thing as Fate?

There is

No there's not

Why am I arguing with my self?

DESTINY. FATE.

I believe in that.

If we're destined to be together, Kayla will be out of the picture. Chandler will move back here and we'll live happily ever after.

That is if it's our destiny.

Do I make sense? I guess not.

"Mon," Chandler said "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he said and we excused ourselves and talked in a corner.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you tomorrow, just the two of us?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, what time?"

"I was thinking in the morning, around 8 or 9, because my flight is at 7pm" See, he's leaving.

"Oh okay, where?"

"Any suggestions"

"At a coffee house" I said and gave him the directions.

Tomorrow, Chandler and I will be talking. Just the two of us? Can I handle this?

"Uh, Mon, one thing"

"What is it?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Sure thing"

I'm nervous about this.

We went back to our seats and the others are looking at us.

"I just had to apologize" Chandler said to them. HAH, liar.

Anyways, we started talking again about our lives now. I'm impressed with Chandler, it looks like he's really happy and he loves his life in New York and with Kayla. He's achieved so much. He's an advertising executive in New York. He's probably one of the youngest executives in the company.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye again," Ross said as we all stood up.

"Yeah, well, we'll keep in touch this time" Chandler said.

We said our goodbyes. When it was my turn, Chandler hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mon"

"I'll see you" I whispered back.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I woke up early. My first thought was Chandler.

I don't know if I'm excited or I'm scared.

I have work tonight.

Chandler is leaving tonight.

And honestly, the short time that I saw him, I got attached to him right away.

I'm gonna have to go through everything I went through when Chandler left.

I stepped n the coffee house and scanned around for Chandler. Just as I saw him, he looked up and our eyes met. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He still has that cute smile.

I walk up to him.

"Hey Mon, thanks for meeting with me" he said and hugged me really tight.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" I said. Cheesy, I know. But it's true.

"So, how've you been since the last time we talked?"

"Alright, I guess. Well, except for the love part"

"How come?" He asked staring in my eyes.

"I don't know. It's just that I think I haven't found the one to get serious with" I actually found him, but I lost him.

"Oh" That's all Chandler could say.

Then there was silence.

"So, what's this about?" I asked him.

"I just want to spend time with you"

"Why are you doing this, Chandler?" I asked. I'm getting frustrated because I don't want to get too attached to him again. Tears were threatening to fall, but I won't let it happen.

I love him, but now, I think I'm mad at him.

This whole meeting and conversation gives me the thought that we'll get back together, even if in reality he'll never be mine again.

"I miss you so much"

I didn't say anything.

"Monica…." He said. I looked up at him.

He leaned in and kissed me. I broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this, Chandler? Is this your way of hurting me? You're getting married. I'm finally getting over you and suddenly you just go back to my life and I'm back where I started. You're leaving tonight, Chandler. You have no idea how much you've hurt me. You have no idea how hard it is for me to get over you. I've cried myself to sleep for days, months, or even years. I've never loved anyone but you, Chandler. And I've accepted the fact that you're gone, and you're getting married. And now you're here kissing me? Honestly, its giving me this little bit of hope that we're getting back together, but I'm not being realistic. So why don't you just leave, Chandler? I've lost you once, I think I can pull through" I said almost yelling at him. Tears are falling from my eyes. He just sat there looking at me. I can't read the expression in his eyes.

"I had no idea, Monica"

"Damn right"

Then there was silence again. I wanted to walk out so much, I don't know why, but I can't

"I moved on, Monica, you moved on. We have separate lives. We've grown up since high school. Since I saw you again I've had this feeling that I had in high school, the feeling that I know I'll never feel again when I leave you. But Monica, I'm getting married to Kayla, and we care so much about each other and I love her"

"I understand that, Chandler. I'm not asking you to leave her or get back together with me. All I want to know is why are you doing this to me."

"I don't know, Mon. I just had to see you"

I love Chandler so much and this conversation is tearing me into pieces. But I have to get through this. He's happy with Kayla. Maybe this is a closure.

He sat there and dug something from his pocket. Then he pulled out a very familiar ID bracelet.

"Mon, remember this?" he asked, I nodded. Of course I remember it "It means a lot to me, I carry it around every time, and I want you to have this. You may keep it or trash it. I know it's sort of worthless now, but I want you to have it"

**(Flashback to 11 years ago) **

_Chandler came up to me and said he's going to give me something._

"_What is it?" I asked him_

_He pulled out from his pocket an ID bracelet._

_He gave it to me and I read it inscription._

_It says "MC forever"_

"_How sure are you that we're going to last forever?" I asked_

"_Don't you have faith in us?"_

"_We're still young, Chandler. Give it back to me when you're sure that we're going to be together forever"_

_I gave the bracelet back to him._

"_No hard feelings?" I asked._

"_No. You're totally right" Chandler said and kissed me._

**(End of flashback)**

I looked at it. Memories flashed back to me.

We were supposed to be together forever.

"I told you to give it back to me when you're sure we're going to be together forever" I said quietly.

"I know. I want you to have it even if we're not"

I held it tightly.

"I have to go, Chandler"

I had to get out of there.

"Monica…." He said. "Please don't cry"

"I'm just happy for you."

"Monica…"

"I love you, Chandler. You're my best friend"

"I've always loved you"

I can't take it anymore, I stood up and left.

To be continued

* * *

please review! 


End file.
